


Gorgeous Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breathplay, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Iron Bull finds a certain redheaded arcanist in his bed.
Relationships: Dagna/the Iron Bull
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Gorgeous Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [cartadwarfwithaheartofgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/pseuds/Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold) for [the prompt!](https://odekiax2.tumblr.com/post/626546504666087424/youre-a-needy-little-thing-dagna-and-the-iron) Number 30 on [100 Smut Dialogue Prompts](https://odekiax2.tumblr.com/post/625540194708373504/100-smut-dialogue-prompts) list, with Dagna/Bull.
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Toshi_Nama for helping me improve most of this fic :)

It was no secret the Iron Bull liked redheads. Really liked them. Not that he couldn't appreciate other hair colors, but there was just something special about redheads. 

He had one very special redhead in his bed right now. It had been a nice surprise to find her there, clad only in some very revealing lacy underthings. The arcanist was visibly nervous, but also visibly turned on. 

"Hello, gorgeous. To what do I owe the pleasure?“ Bull said in a low tone, his eyes wandering before focusing on her eyes. 

Dagna licks her lips nervously, " I… the thing is I… um… " the redhead stutters." You are a hard man to catch alone and I um… aah…" she shakes her head, laughing nervously, "This was a bad idea, I'll just…" she says getting up off the bed, but that's about as far as Bull lets her get. He manhandles her wrists over her head and pushes them, and her, against the bed. Bull smirks as he meets Dagna's wide eyes. There is a surprise there, but also lust and Bull knows he made the right call.

"Leaving already, beautiful?" Bull growls in her ear. She shivers and a little moan escapes her at the feel of his breath against her skin. "Now if at any time you want to stop, say Katoh. Will you promise me, beautiful?" 

"Forgotten my name already have you?" Dagna teases breathlessly.

"Dagna." Bull says, a warning in his voice. "I would never forget a person who infuses my blade with lightning. But seriously, this is important."

Dagna looks at him seriously and nods. "Yes, I promise."

"To do what?" Bull asks once again. 

"I promise to say Katoh if at any time I want you to stop," Dagna says firmly.

"Good." Bull smiles and rewards her with a kiss. It starts light and searching, but quickly deepens into hungry, passionate. A groan escapes Bull as Dagna sucks on his tongue and he can't help but think about the other things she could put that hungry mouth of hers on. 

Dagna moans in disappointment as Bull retreats. She tries to follow him but is unable to, with her wrists still pinned to the bed. 

"You're such a needy little thing." Bull growls, admiring those pretty, kiss swollen lips. He smiles wickedly as he lets go of her wrists and sits in a chair on the other side of the room. "Show me how needy you are, gorgeous." 

Dagna looks at him from the bed, before getting up and sashays towards him with her hands sliding down from her breasts to her hips. Her smile is dangerous and it makes his cock twitch with lust at the sight. 

Dagna keeps moving slowly, testing both of their patience. Finally, she steps between his thighs and he drags her tightly against his body, both groaning at the hot touch of skin on skin. Bull tugs her head back by her hair and leans down to kiss her tempting lips. The meeting of lips is filthy. At some point, Bull lets go of her hair and his hands slide down her back to her ass. Dagna squeals into his mouth in surprise as he lifts her up and she wraps her legs and arms around him for support. 

Finally, they have to breathe, and they separate. As they catch their breath Dagna looks at Bull with a wicked grin. She slowly gets down on her knees between his legs. She looks up from under her lashes as her hand sneaks to caress his cock through his trousers. She licks her lips hungrily at the feel of him. When she makes a move to remove the trousers however, Bull stops her. 

"Even pretty things like you have to earn it, precious." Dagna looks at him slightly amused, but still hungry for it. 

"Please?" Dagna says, looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes. It's Bull's turn to be amused. 

"I think you can do better than that." Bull swipes her thumb over her lips and slowly pushes it inside. Dagna moans around the finger and sucks on it. "That's it, beautiful…" Bull murmurs. "Show me how bad you want it," Bull says as he pushes another finger next to his thumb. "Get them all sloppy and wet for me, princess."

The sight of his big grey fingers going in between those red, kiss swollen lips is arousing, to say the least. Dagna sucks on his fingers eagerly and doesn't seem to notice or care about the spit falling down her chin. Humming, he adds another finger. 

"Such a hot mouth, so pretty wrapped around my fingers," Bull says and moves his fingers deeper in, then out, slowly. "I wonder if your pretty pussy is as welcoming as this mouth…"

Dagna lets out a throaty moan around his fingers and slides her tongue up and down his fingers. Bull enjoys the feel of her mouth for a moment longer, before slowly pulling his fingers out. Then he spreads his legs in invitation. Dagna doesn't hesitate, crawling back the few steps necessary and nuzzling Bull's cock through the fabric.

Bull lets out a pleased hum, petting her hair appreciatively. "Going to mess you up, gorgeous…" At Dagna's moan, Bull smirks. "You like that, don't you? Want my cock hot and heavy against your face?" Dagna moans again in response, burying her face deeper into the V of his thighs. "Tell me, gorgeous…"

Dagna groans and lifts her head to look at Bull. "I wa-want…" 

Bull smiles gently at her. "Yes, gorgeous?" Dagna blushes and looks away. 

"I w-w-want it in my face," Dagna says, not looking at Bull. 

"Can't hear you, gorgeous. Tell me what you want. " Bull murmurs and gently turns her head to face him. He stays silent and Dagna squirms under his gaze for a moment before looking at him. 

"I… I want you to… fuck my face… sir." she says haltingly, her gaze darting away immediately. It was not what Bull expected to hear. 

"That's it, gorgeous. Thank you," he growls and gets up to get rid of his pants. He barely even has time to sit back down before Dagna is on him. She nuzzles his cock, this time unhindered by his trousers. Bull's hands fall on her head, cradling it as she explores his dick with her tongue. Enthusiastically. 

Bull leans his head back and groans at the feeling, as Dagna finally takes him in her mouth. He is not a small man and she chokes a little taking him in, but neither seems to mind. Testing it, he slowly buries his fingers into her hair and takes control of the blowjob. He pushes himself in slower and deeper than she took him before. She doesn't panic when he cuts her air for a second and slowly pulls back out. 

"You are taking me beautifully, gorgeous." Bull groans. He pushes himself in deep, slowly, but this time he stays there, in her throat for a moment, feeling how it spasms around him. Bull moans loudly at the feeling and pulls out. He looks down at her slightly tear-stained face."So good for me, gorgeous. Everything okay?" Dagna nods. "Words, please."

"I'm okay, sir. Thank you." Dagna says, voice hoarse in a way that makes his dick jump. "Now fuck me… Please, sir."

Bull swears as Dagna just opens her mouth and looks at him from behind her lashes. "Let's get you on the bed, gorgeous." 

Bull gets up and stands by the bed while Dagna kneels on it. Without much preamble, Bull takes her head into his hands and fucks her mouth. He does not go nearly as deep as before, just thrusting into her mouth as he would into her pussy, using her mouth to get off. 

He tries to get out of her mouth as he comes, but she stops him. With a loud groan, he comes into her mouth. 

Some of the cum drips down her chin as he pulls out and Bull steps back a few steps to admire her. She looks fucked out, a little dazed, and Bull can't help but kiss her. 

They lay back on the bed a while, content to lay next to each other for a while. Finally, Bull gets on top of her and kisses her. 

"I think it's my turn," Bull says as they separate for breath. He starts kissing his way down her throat, towards her breasts, still encased in white lace. "Mmm, such beautiful tits, it's a crime to keep them covered for so long." 

Bull squeezes and massages her breasts, enjoying the feel of them in his hands. Dagna moans, her nipples getting stiff under the lace. After a little teasing, he finally gets rid of her bra with practiced ease. Now exposed, the nipples seem to just beg for a taste, so Bull heeds the call and sucks one of them into his mouth. Dagna moans in response.

Bull quickly realizes that Dagna likes it rough with her nipples and sucks on the one in his mouth hard. He bites it and the surrounding area gently at first, then a bit harder, making Dagna squirm underneath him. 

"Bull…" Dagna moans, pushing her breasts closer to his mouth and the hand that was kneading the other. "Please! I need more!" Bull retreats from the nipple, leaving it and the surrounding area wet and dark pink. 

“This one certainly needs a pair to match," Bull says teasingly, flicking the nipple, making Dagna arch on the bed. He turns to the other breast and sucks the other nipple in, sucking hard without preamble, but his fingers slowly, teasingly approach her cunt. Dagna is absolutely drenched under his fingers and the feel of her makes him moan against her breast. Dagna groans loudly when his fingers find her clit and rub just right. 

"Aaahhh… I'm… just there… A-a little more… Please…" Dagna moans desperately as she nears her orgasm. Bull feels the way she tenses and trembles with her orgasm. He keeps rubbing her until she pushes his hand away. 

Again, they lay silently on the bed next to each other. Suddenly Dagna gets up, eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"That was awesome!" Dagna says, smiling widely at Bull. "Are we going to do it again? Not now but… We have so much we could still do together, things you could show me, things we could learn!"

Bull smiles back at her. "I'd be happy to do it again sometime, gorgeous." This unleashes another wave of chatter. Bull is happy to just lay there and listen.


End file.
